


Not Over You

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: P.S: Still Not Over You [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ward is Drunk, and singing, kara is his best friend, poor Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone can give off heartbroken vibes that’s Grant Ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Over You

The thing is that Ward is singing and he’s doing so very loudly which translates into a problem because he’s about to wake up the entire base. Kara blames herself for it, really, first because she let him get this drunk and weepy and second because nothing good comes from introducing people to Greek music. Mainly because that kind of music feeds off of emotional pain and screwed up relationships and there’s really no happy song to celebrate love.

And if someone can give off heartbroken vibes that’s Grant Ward. Coming back to work with Shield was a bad idea as bad an idea could get. Kara knew how in love he was with the girl and she was pretty sure that they hooked up a few times under Coulson’s nose. Which made Ward feel even worse because he was always giving and never taking back and Kara had been in those type of relationships before. They never ended well for the one in love.

“Will you shut up?” She hissed as she adjusted her arm around his waist. Honestly, this was the last time ever she got out of the base to get drunk and she didn’t even get drunk herself! But it wasn’t like she could avoid it, that skinny blonde guy that kept running after Skye dropped by the base again and took her out and it was just too much for the idiot she called a best friend.

That was her duty as a best friend too after all to be a shoulder to cry on.

“Hey, Kara?” He hummed and Kara could easily light him up on fire with the amount of alcohol that was running in his veins. Kara had lost count of how many drinks he had to get like that after he switched from beers to vodka. There might have been some shots too that she didn’t get to drink any because Ward went at them before she could even blink. If you do the math though he needed more alcohol than the average guy to get stupidly drunk. 

“Yes, asshole?” She heaved a sigh as they reached his room. 

“Why doesn’t she love me?” He asked miserably. “I love her but why doesn’t she love me back? I mean she has no problem with sleeping with me!”

“Oh, Grant!” Kara shook her head as she helped him lay down. “She loves you, babe.” She comforted him, running her fingers through his hair. “She just hasn’t realised it yet.”

“Mmmkay.” He answered and rolled to his side, clearly there wouldn’t be anymore talking. Not that Kara expected anything else, at least this time they didn’t stumble upon anyone that could possible tell Skye that Ward was still getting hammered thinking about her. 

They couldn’t keep living their lives like that, Kara needed to have a sit down with Skye to clear this shit up because poor Ward wouldn’t make it alive out of this if their fucked up agreement kept going on. 


End file.
